The fuel rail assembly includes an elongate main gallery which forms a fuel reservoir and fuel is supplied at high-pressure into the fuel rail by a fuel pump. Spaced along the fuel rail are a plurality of fuel delivery outlets for hydraulically coupling the main gallery to the individual fuel injectors which are operable to inject fuel into the engine.
Such fuel rail assemblies are typically designed according to the engine packaging and design of the specific internal combustion engine for which the assembly is required. As a result, the design of the fuel rail assembly is specific to a particular engine and is therefore not usable for other engines.
A known example of such a fuel rail assembly is disclosed in EP 2466111 B. The specification discloses a mounting structure for mounting connections for each fuel injector in the form of an injector cup to the main gallery and for securing the injector cup to the main gallery. A fastening arrangement is disclosed for securing the fuel rail to an engine and to secure the fastening arrangement to the injector cup. The fastening arrangement is spaced from the main gallery, so that concentration of stresses due to relative displacements between the parts is distributed through the various components. The mounting structure and the fastening arrangement are formed of complex bodies typically formed by forging or machining from solid which require complex tooling and machining requirements to ensure the accuracy of the components for easy assembly.